


Last First Kiss

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunk Robert, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, jealous robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert plans an afternoon of fun and games with Vic and Finn but can he persuade Aaron to join them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolkje25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/gifts).



> I know its a day early but I dont know when Ill next have internet. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOOIE <3

“Oh come on it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah for you maybe,” Aaron grunted the thought of spending his Sunday afternoon with Finn and Victoria in a dingy little cafe was not his idea of a good time.

“I'll let you win,” Robert teased in a sing song voice.

“Yeah right,” Aaron scoffed an image of Robert flashing through his head, stretched out at the table, ankles crossed, fingers interlaced behind his head surveying his properties a smug smile on his face, it was the only time Aaron had agreed to play Monopoly with him and after that game he'd vowed to himself never again. 

“Come on grumpy,” Robert groaned earning him an eye roll before he reluctantly told him the one thing that would same sure Aaron would join them,

“Adam will be there.”

Aaron tried to stop himself but he couldn't help the half smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh thought that would put a smile on ya face,” Robert said sarcastically, he didn't mean to but he still got an overwhelming urge to punch Adam whenever he saw him, not just because of what he’d put his little sister through but because he could make Aaron smile in a way Robert hadn’t learnt to just yet.

Not that he didn't smile because of Robert it was just a different with Adam like they knew something the rest of the world didn't. Aaron was wavering; he could feel the beginnings of a smile dancing at the corner of his mouth but wasn’t quite ready to give in yet,

“They better have beer.”

Robert checked the cafés new website on his phone, a grin spreading across his face as he read out the deciding factor for Aaron,

" _Alternatively sample one of our many craft beers and alcoholic beverages_. See.” Robert angled the screen towards him.

“Fine.”

“Yes,” Robert hissed in triumph. 

His triumph however was short lived because as soon as the five of them arrived in Hotten Aaron and Adam were laughing and joking around like big kids leaving him with Vic and Finn not that he minded spending time with his sister and her best friend he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend too.

“Everything alright?” Vic asked when she noticed her brothers lack of enthusiasm, it had been his idea for them to all to get together and now he seemed like he'd rather be anywhere else.

“Does it ever get on your nerves?” Robert asked his eyes never leaving the pair who had now started to wrestle on the middle of the street.

“What?” Vic replied before following his gaze watching her husband and his best friend punching each other playfully,

“No why should it?” she paused to study her brother for a moment before questioning,

“Does it you?”

“A bit,” Robert admitted with what he hoped was a non-calescent shrug.

“Why?” 

“I don't know it's just he gets this…..”

“Smile,” Vic grinned knowing exactly what he was thinking,

“Like they've got secret.”

Robert turned to his insightful sister his mouth open slightly, 

“Exactly!”

“It's always been the same they kinda come as a package deal.” 

Robert remembered back when he first laid eyes on Adam they had been so close he'd even mistaken Adam for Aaron boyfriend the words Vic had said to Robert back then replayed in his mind now as he watched Adams arm slide up and around Aarons shoulder 

_The love of his life._

Finn whose head had been bent over his phone since getting out of the car oblivious to the conversation around him asked as he shoved his phone in his pocket,

“What are we talking about?”

“Nothing,” both Robert and Vic chimed together, Vic hooking her arm through Roberts as they followed on.

“Is this it?” Adam called from further down the street where Aaron and he had stopped outside a shop front with a hand painted sigh about the door that read **_‘Boardroom Café’_**

Robert narrowed his eyes at Vic who just smiled at her husband shaking her head, love really was blind he thought to himself as he yelled back.

“Ya think?”

Robert knew it would be small from the website but he didn’t realise how small, it really was just a shop front with a few tables and chairs and a bar. The enthusiastic café owner welcomed them all and sat them at a table near the window. Finn slid in first, Aaron beside him, with Vic and Adam across from them leaving Robert at the head of the table. Their host informed them of the set-up the initial cost of sitting at a table, £3 per person for three hours of gaming and asked if they were interested in any particular game. Robert and Vic had done there research and knew which game they wanted to try.

“You’ve got Ticket to ride right?” Robert asked making the guys smile widen and Robert thought he saw his eyes flick to Aarons appreciatively but dismissed it with the shake of his head.

“It’s a personal favourite,” he stepped away and came back with the game in hand just as the door opened bringing in a rush of cool air,

“There ya go, I’ll be right back.”

“This is…..” Aaron paused searching for the right word as the owner shepherded in his latest customers.

“Bizarre,” Adam suggested.

“Brilliant,” Finn countered without looking up from his phone.  

“At least they have beer mate eh?” Adam laughed shuffling back in his seat noticing the bar in the corner.

“And cake,” Robert added knocking his knee against Aarons.

“Cake _and_ beer?!” Aaron joked as he leant in towards Robert, his hand under the table and out of sight, rubbed a circle across his stomach,

“Guess we’ll just av to work it off ya later,” he whispered and pulled back with a wink laughing again at the sudden flush in Roberts complexion.

Roberts hand shot in the air.

“Four beers and two slices of cake and…….” the blonde gestured towards his sister,

“And whatever Vic wants please,” he called happily as the guy came to take their order too wrapped up in his thoughts to care what kind of cake he’d just ordered.

Robert waited until the guy had left to get their order; which took way too long for his liking, and again he thought he saw the guys eyes land on Aaron a little too often; before grabbing the box carefully sliding off the lid, setting the board up himself having researched the game before, Aaron calling him a nerd in the process but he was a self-confessed control freak and hated to lose.  

Giving Vic a smile he looked down at the game and back up to her,

“You ready?”

“Bring it on big brother,” she challenged.  

Aaron frowned at the various cards and what looked like trains Robert had set in front of him as well as everyone else, he wanted to ask how they played but he’d nodded along to Robert earlier as he explained it to him not really listening so he let out a grateful sigh when Adam voiced the question for him,

“How do we play this then?”

Robert rolled his eyes at his brother in law a trick he’d only learned since living with Aaron. Vic, noticing her brothers annoyance, stroked Adams arm and proceeded to explain, both Aaron and Finn; who had managed to put his phone down for more than sixty seconds; leaning forward listening intently as Vic went through the rules of the game.

“So you’ve got your cards, and your tickets see,” Vic showed them which she meant,

“All you have you have to do is use the train cards to move across the board from the cities on your tickets.”

Robert tutted to himself, it was far more complicated than that but he guessed she was just giving them the essentials. She went on to tell them to keep their ticket destinations a secret and the aim of the game was to complete as many routes as possible, the longer the route the more points you gained, when it was their turn a they could claim any route on the board that has not already been taken regardless of whether the rote helps complete their ticket, essentially blocking another players route.

“Oh so that means we can stop people completing routes right babe?” Adam nodded with a giddy smile glancing at Robert.

“Charming,” Robert said lacing his voice with distain.

“Robert,” Aaron warned lowly before turning his eyes back to Vic, he knew how competitive Robert could get.

As Vic held the attentions of the guys on the table, well all expect Robert, the owner came with their drinks once again lingering that moment too long.

“Cheers,” Robert almost sneered taking the bottles to set them down.

“Cake won’t be a minute.”

Robert gave a curt nod and thankfully by the time the he was back with Vics drink and his cake everyone was up to speed.

“We ready?” Robert huffed pulling a long drink from his bottle wishing he’d ordered another already.

“I’ll go first Adam next, that alright with you Rob?”

“Fine,” Robert exhaled with some force, he just wanted to get on with it.

“So when it’s your turn…..” Adam attempted to clarify knowing this afternoon was important to his wife even though he’d been dragged along, as he suspected Aaron had to, the joys of dating a Sugden.

“Seriously?” Robert cried in frustration.

“Come off it mate we aint all played this before,” Adam snapped back.

“So?”

“Oi!” Aaron grabbed his thigh under the table,

“This was your idea remember?”

“I know,” Robert pinched his noise taking calming breath; he was slowly beginning to regret the idea as Aaron hand slipped away.

Draining his beer he excused himself from the table as Vic talked them through it again.

“Right when it’s your turn you can pick two train cards from the pile to build up a route, pick a ticket card, you can pick three but you have to keep at least one or you can play your train cards putting these,” she held up the little model trains, they each had a different colour in front of them,

“On the board, got it?”

The three heads still around the table nodded as Robert headed for the bathroom at the back of the shop. 

Not really needing to use the facilities Robert splashed some water on his face and stared at his reflection. Not only did he have to put up with Adam but now the owner has eyes for Aaron too! He didn’t know where the jealously was coming from and he didn’t like it. Running a hand through his hair he pushed through the door of the small bathroom back into the bar area another stab of jealously running through him as he noticed Aaron had moved seats to sit next to Adam their heads huddled close together his insecurity of not being worthy enough of Aarons love boiling to the surface his jaw clenching his hands balling into fists as he fought the urge to march over and pull Aaron away from him Adam and into his arms. He knew he was being irrational, that nothing was or would ever be going on between the two best mates but he was jealous of the way Aaron looked at him sometimes, of the way his face would light up whenever Adam walked into a room, he wanted to be the reason Aaron smiled, wanted to be the one person Aaron needed more than anything, the love of his life, but being there, having to share him, he didn’t like it; suddenly he wanted to go home.   

“Hey,” the owner called over to him enthusiastically from behind the smallest bar Robert had ever seen

“What!?” Robert hissed out through clenched teeth, something the overly familiar owner noticed asking him,

“You okay man?”

Robert shook his head, he needed another drink.

“Beer please,” he ground out.

“I can bring it over,” the guy said eagerly probably wanting to see if Finn had noticed his attentions.

“He’s taken,” Robert hissed out following the man’s gaze over to the table still assuming his attentions where for Aaron.

“Oh I..he’s with you?” the owner frowned he was sure he’d seen the blondes hand on the back of the grumpy looking one so he clarified,

“The guy… with the specs?”

“Finn?” Robert questioned his eyes flitting between the table and the man in front of him, realising with a sigh of relief he’d read the situation wrong

“You like Finn?” he asked almost in shock, needing clarification.

“If that’s him,” the owner pointed to Finn who was still hunched over his phone.  

Robert chuckled to himself,

“Got anything stronger back there?” looking at the table had reminded him of just how much patience he’d need to get through the rest of the afternoon sitting across from Aaron and his best mate.

“Sure,” the owner smiled turning to search for the bottle of whisky he had buried somewhere in the back.

Robert stayed at the bar and watched the scene in front of him for a few moments,  

“If ya keep them coming I’ll get ya his number.”

“You got it,” the owner winked handing over the amber liquid.  

Robert took a sip, hissing at the bitter taste, and raising it in thanks he headed back to the table.

“Can we start?”

“Just waiting on you,” Aaron frowned at the glass in his hand their eyes locking as he took the seat between him and Finn, his knee moving to press against Roberts the jealous he’d felt moments ago melting away at the touch.

“Someone’s got an admirer.”

Aarons head jerked up towards the owner thinking he was talking about himself especially as he caught the smile on the owners face, his hand came up protectively to Roberts thigh, clenching it under the table, Roberts eyes widening as he felt his touch, a smirk crossing his lips as he followed Aarons eyes, he was nice to know he wasn’t the only possessive one. He told another sip of his whiskey letting Aaron stew a moment longer before nodding in Finns direction.

Releasing his grip on Robert, Aaron let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding frowning,

“Really?”

“Yep,” he nodded as he looked at his cards before playing his first move.

Robert nudged Finn indication it was his turn to go,

“Are you actually gonna pay attention? To anything?”   

“Right yeah sorry,” Finn fumbled his phone still in his hand.

“So I can go anywhere?”

“Yes,” Robert hissed earning him a kick under the table this time from Victoria,

“What?”

“Play nice,” Vic hissed.

“I’m….” Robert started but the glare from both Aaron and Vic cut him off.

 “And you,” Vic kicked Finn too, 

“If ya put that thing down you’d notice that he’s been checking you out.”

“Who,” Finn gulped his phone dropping to the table with a thud.

“The guy,” Vic nodded encouraging towards the owner.

“He hasn’t,” Finn protested his cheeks flushing when he caught the man’s eyes his mouth falling open in shock,  

“Has he?”

Both Adam and Aaron howled with laughter at Finns slack jaw.

“Think you’re in there mate,” Aaron managed to get out in between his chuckles.

“Can we get back to the game please,” Robert insisted his annoyance back in full force as Adam and Aaron continued to tease Finn.

Deciding two could play at that game, Robert locked eyes with Aaron before turning his full attention to Finn, touching the younger man on his arm, his fingers lingering, as he leant his full body into Finns.

“Oh and…” he let his tongue dance across his bottom lip in the hope Aaron was watching him,

“I said I’d give him ya number.”

“You didn’t?” Finn pushed Robert away from him with a playful shove.

Robert just smirked at him, the smirk growing when he caught Aaron raised eyebrow; his plan had worked. With a satisfied grin he held his glass in the air which was hastily refilled by his new acquaintance, another round was ordered with some horrendously bad flirting on Finns part and the game got underway, the five of them taking turns to draw cards, Robert and Vic already fighting for routes where as they rest of them where just tagging along for the ride. The disinterest of the other three became more apparent as the game progressed, Robert and Vic were the only ones paying any real attention to it, Aaron and Adam locked in their own private conversation, laughing at jokes no one else was privy too, they had lost Finn upon ordering the third round of drinks when he offered to go to the bar, the owner supposedly forgetting his beer.  Roberts head was starting to ache from the few whiskeys he’d necked in the hopes of drowning his jealous, but seeing them together like that, laughing and joking, basically ignoring the rest of them made it hard for him to concentrate and he messed up his next go, using his last train, which meant the game was over, he failed to complete his ticket meaning Vic won.

She celebrated her win with a fresh glass of wine as Aaron tried to console a grumpy, slightly drunk Robert.

“It’s just a game,” Aaron informed him with a sad smile he knew how much Robert hated to lose.  

“To you maybe,” Robert mumbled folding his arms across his chest.  

“Robert,” Aaron warned earning him a tut.

“It’s not like you were bothered anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron cried keeping his voice low.

“Nothing,” Robert grumbled as he saw Adam approach a growl escaping his throat as his hand clamped on Aarons shoulder in greeting, the low sound didn’t go unnoticed as Aaron smiled up at his mate.

“Right mate,” Adam came back to the table, pointing back to the bar,

“Looks like we’ve lost im.” 

“Yeah,” Aaron turned his head to see Finn leant over in deep conversation with the owner who looked as equally pleased about the situation as he mate did.

“Should we get these two home?” Adam suggested as he caught sight of his wife trying to interrupt Finn and his ‘date’.

“Sugdens eh?”

“You can say that again,” Aaron mumbled as he heaved Robert up from the table guiding him out the door.

“I’m fine,” Robert, still annoyed at Aarons closeness to his best mate, shrugged off his assistance stumbling out the door and nearly falling flat on his face.

“You were saying?” Aaron shook his head a smile creeping across his features as Robert struggled to right himself.

“Here,” Aaron offered his hand out to his boyfriend.

“Geroff,” Robert snapped back.

“Suit yaself,” Aaron shrugged his eyes never leaving Robert as he tried to stay still.

Robert sighed his face softening as he saw the concern on Aarons face, suddenly he wanted to know if Aaron loved him, he needed to hear the words.

“Aaron do you…”

“Oops!”

The sound of Adams voice interrupted him, Aaron rushing to help Vic down the step into the street. Once she was upright in the safety of her husband’s arms Aaron returned to Robert who was still swaying, his jaw clenching as he watched him approach.   

“What were you gonna say?”

“Dunt matter,” Robert sulked but took Aarons outstretched hand and allowed himself to be guided towards the car.

“Guess I’m driving,” Aaron said to no one in particular, Vic was in no fit state to be left alone, he didn’t even realise the two siblings had drunk so much.

“Here,” Adam shifted Vic in his arms and offered Aaron the keys.

Aaron propped Robert up against the car door to unlock it before he manoeuvred the taller man, which was a feat in itself, into the passenger seat, as Adam sat Vic in the back.

As the gentle motion of the car began Robert fought the urge to close his eyes as Aaron drove them back to the village wanting to remain awake for the fun Aaron had promised him when they got home, his hand resting on the tip of Aarons thigh as he drove in the hopes of reminding Aaron too but he soon found himself dozing off the warm pull of one too many whiskeys dragging him under. Aaron felt Roberts hand go slack, a tell-tale sign he was asleep, and every now and then his leg would jerk, an involuntary twitch which was worse when he'd been drink, in confirmation of his state of unconsciousness, the action making his hand brush against Aaron's crotch making concentrating on the road ahead increasingly difficult, not to mention Adam and Vic in the back seat, he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled past Wilsons, knowing they'd be back in the village on a few minutes, where he would take his drunk boyfriend home and put him to bed. 

“I'm awake,” Robert shot forward as Aaron came to an abrupt halt outside Keepers Cottage having pressed the break a little too harshly. 

“Hey,” Vic called out her head rolling off its position on Adams shoulder feeling tipsy herself after enjoying a few glasses of wine.

“Thanks mate,” Adam offered clasping his hand into Aaron's shoulder a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Robert even through his drunken haze.

“Where's Finn?” Vic asked in a panic as Adam helped her climb out of the car.

“We left him.”

“What do you mean we left him?” Vic cried.

“He's in safe hands.”

“Well I don't know about safe,” Aaron joked earning snort from Adam Vic horrified at the thought until she remembered the owner of the shop.

“He pulled!” 

“Yeah think he's onto a winner babe. Lucky for some eh?” Adam nudged Aarons arm as he too climbed from the car having decided it best to let Robert walk, the fresh air would do him some good, now if only he could get him out of the car.

“You can talk,” Aaron gestured to Vic who had begun to strip off in the middle of street. 

“Babe! What ya doing?” Adam bundled her jacket back over her shoulders. 

“I'm hot.” 

“C’mere,” Adam dragged his wife into his side and up the path towards their front door

“See ya,” Aaron called making his way around the car.

“Thanks again mate.”

“No worries, catch ya later,” Aaron raising his hand before opening the passenger door.

“Good luck,” Adam smirked indicating his drunken partner still slouched in the front seat.

“Cheers,” Aaron grimaced dipping his head his hands fumbling with Roberts seatbelt earning him a groan as Robert took over his actions

“Come on you.”

Aaron pulled Robert up and out of the car, bundling him to his side as they made their way back home.

“Do you still wuv me even though I beat you?” Robert asked sadly and Aaron could see the worry creased at the corner of his eyes,

“Because I wuv you,” he slurred.

“Of course I do ya muppet and anyway Vic won not you remember?”

“Yeah but I came second,” Robert grinned at Aarons eye roll, and just by that he knew Aaron still loved him and now that was settled he snuggled closer needing the support from his boyfriend for their short walk home.

“Come on champ let's get ya to bed.”

“Ummm bed,” Robert mumbled wrapping his long arms around Aarons waist and resting his head on his shoulder as they walked up Main Street.

“Not for that,” Aaron shook his head at the state of his boyfriend his hand on his lower back as he lean him up the garden path.

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally managed to get his lanky frame through their front door. 

“Aaron Aaron,” Robert whispered or at least that's what he was trying to do but because he was so intoxicated it came out as more of a squeal.

“Jeez rob keep it down will ya.”

Robert put his finger to his lips and made a shhhh noise which was even louder

“Do you wuv me like you wuv Adam?”

“What ya on about mate?” Aaron questioned as he guided Robert over to the stairs, carefully setting him down on bottom step and crouching in front of him.

“That!!!” Robert cried as he fell back onto the step his drunkenness exacerbating his cry as he spoke again,

“I'm more than that aren't I?”

“More than what?” Aaron shook his head as he tried to pull off Roberts shoes.

“A mate, more than him?”

“Oh you’re so much more,” Aaron charmed wondering where this was all this was coming from.

“Adam doesn’t have these,” Aaron teased as he rested his hands on Robert bent thighs to kiss the his freckles first on the bridge of his nose and moving down to his check and sucking lightly on the scattering that adorned his neck, knowing the suction would drive Robert crazy with lust.  

“Nope,” Robert moaned in agreement his eyelashes fluttering as he gets lost in sensation of Aaron mouth on him but even through his drunken haze he knows that Aaron only trying to distract him.

“Stop Aaron I’m serious,” Robert slurred as he gently shoved Aarons head away.

“Serious about what?”

“Being more,” Robert complained his bottom lip sticking out.

“Robert how many times, I _don’t_ love Adam,” Aaron emphasised.

“That’s not true,” Robert grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

“No its not but you know what I mean,” Aaron let out in frustration, no matter how many times he explained it to Robert he just didn’t understand.

“S’pose,” Robert pouted.

“Come on Sugden your usually more fun when you’re this drunk,” Aaron teased.

“I’m sulking.”

“I can see that,” Aaron laughed, his hands stroking Roberts arms.

Through his drunken haze Robert became to have a thought and it would be fun if Aaron agreed. He stood up quickly swaying slightly from the change in position but recovered and pulled Aaron close.

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Aaron eyes widen at the request.

“Dance. With. Me.”

“Here? Now?”

“Yes,” Robert nodded looking pleased with himself.

“I….we…can’t,” Aaron cried trying to think of an excuse,

“There’s no music.”

“Aha!” Robert said as he pulled his phone out from his inside jacket pocket,

“I can fix that,” and wobbled his way to the docking station Aaron has just bought in the living room knocking it slightly as he attempted to connect his phone.

“Careful,” Aaron warned.

“Who’s grumpy now,” Robert joked sticking his tongue out at Aaron over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his task.

It took him a few minutes to find the song he was looking for and as he pressed play and the guitar began to play he spun around and grabbed Aarons waist as he swayed against him.

_Baby I, I wanna know_

_What you think when you're alone_

_Is it me yeah?_

_Are you thinking of me yeah?_

“Robert is this….” Aaron started before Robert shushed him placing his index finger on his lips letting the weight of it drop slightly to tug on Aarons bottom lip.

“Shut up and dance with me,” he insisted pulling Aaron closer.

“I am not dancing to this.”

“Come on A, I’ve heard ya sing along in the shower.”

“I do not.”

They both burst out laughing Roberts hands encouraging Aarons arms up towards his neck.

By this point the song had reached its chorus.

_I wanna be last, yeah_

_Baby let me be your last_

_Let me by your last first kiss_

“I want be to yours Aaron,” Robert rested their foreheads together.

“Mine?” Aaron pulled back to look at Roberts face the stern set of his jaw letting him know that he was serious.

“Listen….” Robert prompted as the chorus repeated.

_I wanna be last, yeah_

_Baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

“But we had our first kiss a long time ago and I haven’t….”

“I know but………just….pretend okay,” Robert attempted to whisper in his ear.

“Come off it rob this is stupid,” Aaron tried to escape Roberts arms but even for a drunk person Roberts grip was strong.

“Nope I’m not letting you go until you dance with me.”

“Fine,” Aaron huffed and stopped struggling in Roberts arms, his own coming up to encircle around his neck as he let himself slowly sway against Roberts body as the song carried on.

_I wanna be last, yeah_

_Baby let me be your_

_Let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first, yeah_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you_

_Only knew_

_I wanna be last, yeah_

_Baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

“Love you ya soft git,” Aaron smiled into Roberts neck as the song ended,

Robert hummed in agreement pressing Aarons body close to his, hoping Aaron could feel the beginnings of his arousal pressed against his thigh.

“I know besides I know Adam can’t do this,” he slid his hand down the full length of Aaron body and cupped him gently all the while grinding his corresponding hardness into Aaron and when Aaron started to pant with the need for more friction he stepped back and around him slapping his arse playfully.

“You coming?” Robert winked looking back over his shoulder as he swayed slightly heading up the stairs.


End file.
